just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Armando Vasquez
Armando Vasquez (also known as Armando Guillen) is the main antagonist of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, and a main character in Sibling Rivalries. Armando was born in Countryside Village (a fictional city in British Colombia, Canada) in early 2001 to a Mexican father and Canadian mother. However, they both abandoned him when he was little. After living at a foster home for a while, Armando was eventually adopted by the parents of Braulio Guillen when they moved to Countryside Village in 2002. At this time, Armando was only about a year old. Since then, Armando and Braulio have been living with each other for their whole lives and have become brothers. Salvador Real is Armando's rival, being jealous of him because Salvador is much more popular than him. Armando's goal is to get rid of Salvador so he, along with his brother (who also happens to be Salvador's former friend) Braulio, can take over and be the popular kids of Vancouver instead. Trivia * Armando's last name was originally going to be Mendez, but it was changed to Vasquez. Armando Mendez is a character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, who, coincidentally, is voiced by Yul Vasquez (whose last name was given to the Armando from the comic franchise). * After the events of SR: SRA and until his appearance in the main series, Armando's fate was completely unknown. In the ending, he fell off of the Vancouver Lift Bridge and into the water below, but he says he is still alive. However, then he reveals he cannot swim. "The Return of Armando Vasquez" reveals that he was just kidding, and he was able to successfully swim back to shore. * Salvador had indirectly mentioned Armando and Braulio in the main series comics "Best Brother" and "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)". * Armando is the only 7th Grader in the Sibling Rivalries series that is not 13 years old. He is only 12, although most 7th Graders enter the year at age 12 and turn 13 by the end of the year (assuming they are were not held back in a previous year). * Armando is the only antagonist in the DR4L Comic Universe to be younger than the protagonist. Appearances ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) Armando has no appearances in Season 1. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) Armando has no appearances in Season 2. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) * Best Brother (mentioned only) * Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) (mentioned only) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) * The Return of Armando Vasquez (first appearance) * Wouldn't It Be Nice? (non-speaking cameo) * One Tough Break-Up (non-speaking cameo) * Haunted House of Horror * Feeling Peachy (speaking cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Trading Places (non-speaking cameo) * A Christmas Story (cameo) * Straight Outta Green Bay * Best Frenemies (non-speaking cameo) * The Lockdown (non-speaking cameo) * Satellite Screw-Up * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! (speaking cameo/disguised as Claude) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 6) * Get Rec'd! (speaking cameo) * Wisconsin's Greatest Hero (non-speaking cameo) * Brothers For Life (non-speaking cameo) Total Number of Series Appearances: 15 Navigation Appearances Category:Villains Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Teenagers Category:Mexicans